Naughty Girl
by LadyLiberal
Summary: Marco attends a surprise 30th birthday party for himself, where he meets the gorgeous Ann. CONTAINS LEMONS & SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story. Titled after Beyonce's song.**

**Naughty Girl**

Marco was sitting up at the bar, alone.

Today was his birthday, he was turning thirty. His brother, Thatch, had brought him to this place to have a drink, but when Marco arrived he realized he was being escorted to his own surprise party.

He knew this was most likely Izo's doing, and although he appreciated his other brother's thoughtfulness, Marco was not in the mood for this.

For starters, there were way too many people that he didn't know. Marco was generally a quiet and reserved person, so meeting new people wasn't really his thing. He was almost certain that most of these people only agreed to come because it was an occasion for them to drink. Nearly everyone in the place was wasted, whereas Marco had a high tolerance for alcohol and was only slightly buzzed after a few rum and cokes.

There was no way he'd live another day if he decided to bail on the party, so he stayed and decided to entertain himself by watching the crowd. Everyone in the place had a strange look to them—a bright hair color, noticeable scars or tattoos, eccentric personalities—it was almost as if Izo invited the weirdest people in town to this party. Not that Marco minded or wasn't used to strange people—his whole family was filled with them.

As he was staring off into the crowd, someone sat in the seat beside him, "Aren't you supposed to be conversing with the guests of your own birthday party?"

Marco turned to the woman who spoke to him and his jaw dropped. Her deep brown eyes reminded him of melted chocolate. She had lightly tanned skin and her cheeks were covered in freckles. Her raven-colored hair was shiny and wavy, and reached her waist. She wore a black, one-shouldered dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

He snapped his mouth shut after realizing he had been oogling her, quite obviously. Marco's eyes shot back up to her face to see a playful smirk across her full lips, "Name's Ann." She held out her hand for him to shake.

Acting on instinct, he took it, "It's nice to meet you, Ann. I'm Marco." He noticed her grip was strong as they shook hands, and after what was an acceptable amount of time he let go, albeit reluctantly.

Ann gave him a dazzling smile, "So, Marco, why were you sitting here all alone on your birthday?"

He cocked an eyebrow, and scoffed, "I don't know anyone here besides my brothers, and there's no way I'm dancing."

Something flickered in her eyes and Ann's smile turned devious, "What if someone asked you to dance? Would you?"

"Hypothetically," Marco chose his words very carefully, "If that someone was you, I would consider it."

"Is that so? Hmm," Ann turned to the bartender and waved them over, "Two more of whatever he's been having."

Marco looked down to the empty glass in his hand and set it down on the bar top. "So, what brings you to my party?"

Ann smiled as she slid his new drink to his hand, "Izo invited me, said that you're always acting like you've got a stick up your ass—I'd have to agree."

He choked on his drink and began to cough. Once he regained his composure he turned back to her, accusingly, "Excuse me?"

She shrugged, "You're so rigid and uptight. You need to relax, dude."

He rolled his eyes, "I can't relax, I have so much paperwork I should be doing right now."

_"Oh my god!" _Ann shouted in irritation, "This is what I'm talking about! You are currently at a bar where people are having a party for _your birthday_ and all you are thinking about is _work!"_

Marco's eyes widened in realization, "You're right." He laughed, but there was bitterness in his tone, "Wow, what is wrong with me?"

Ann's eyes softened, "Nothing's wrong with you. You just need some help relaxing is all." There was a sweet and gentle smile on her face that Marco had not seen yet, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you offering?" He asked.

A light pink dusted her freckled cheeks, "I came over here to talk to you, didn't I?"

He smiled at her and it reached his eyes, "I'm glad you did."

"Oh, yeah," she smiled back, "And why's that?"

"Honestly," he took a deep breath before admitting, "I think you're absolutely gorgeous and so far, I've liked talking with you."

Ann blinked back in surprise, "Y-you do?!"

Marco couldn't help his chuckle, "You couldn't tell?"

Her cheeks were once again turning pink from her blush. Ann playfully shoved him in his shoulder and whined, "Shut up!"

He listened to her and stayed quiet, Marco decided to use this time to study Ann. He watched her as she gulped down her own rum and coke almost as if it was a beer. It was a little alarming, but also concerning because he didn't know what her tolerance was like.

That was when Ann turned to him and asked, "Are you gonna drink that?" She was pointing to the drink in his hand.

Not wanting Ann to get wasted, Marco brought the drink to his mouth and finished it in the same fashion Ann had finished hers. It burned in his throat, and he could feel it settle in his stomach almost instantly, but it gave him comfort knowing Ann wouldn't be doing that twice.

She had a huge smile across her face and grabbed his now-free hand, "Come on Marco, dance with me."

He couldn't say no. Not only was she already dragging him to the dancefloor, but Marco didn't want to resist and risk having that smile on her face fade.

Marco let Ann lead the way to find an opening among the other people dancing. He felt very uncomfortable, dancing wasn't his thing. He was about to regret ever agreeing to this in the first place, until Ann stopped weaving through the crowd and pressed her body against his.

Ann was moving her body to the beat of the music, grinding her ass against his crotch.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

She turned around, so she was facing Marco, the top of her head was at nose level. Ann started running her hands along his chest and neck, then continued grinding their hips together.

_I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

Marco found himself moving along to the beat with her. Ann was driving him a little crazy with the way she moved her hips and pressed herself against him.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively as she danced up against him.

_You're so sexy  
Tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body  
Moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me_

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

When Ann turned around and grinded her ass against the bulge in his pants, Marco held onto her hips and pulled her closer as he grinded back.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

They both were moving together in sync with the music, not caring about the other people around them, only thinking about the way their bodies moved with one another.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl)  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

When the song ended, Marco was in a state of nirvana. He blindly followed Ann as she pulled him back through the crowd and outside to the back alley.

As the fresh air hit him, Marco registered what was happening and asked, "Want to come back to my place?"

Ann raised her eyebrow, "Are you inviting me over for sex?" He was about to deny it when Ann began to laugh, "Because I really want to fuck you."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "What am I getting myself into?"

Suddenly, Ann's arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were beside his ear, "I promise I can help you relax."

It sent a shiver down his spine, "Okay, let's go." He took her hand and led her towards the street, then hailed a taxi.

Once inside their taxi, Marco told the driver his address and the two sat beside each other in silence. Ann placed her hand on his knee and gave him a smile before moving it farther up his thigh until it was over the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Marco turned to Ann with a serious look meant to warn her. Instead, she smirked at him and began to rub her hand against his manhood, making it grow firmer and further tightening his pants.

When they reached his apartment building, Marco paid the cab fare and helped Ann from the taxi. Once they were out on the sidewalk, he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

Ann wasted no time to return the kiss, moving her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Marco pulled Ann closer around her waist and deepened the kiss, his other hand was holding the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

As their lips broke apart, Marco opened his eyes and smiled down at Ann's blushing face, "Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer to do that."

The smile he received in return took his breath away, "I was starting to think you never would."

Marco let out a soft chuckle, "Come on, there's more where that came from." He took her hand in his and led the way into his apartment building, past the mailboxes and to the elevator where he pressed the button for the top floor.

Now alone in the elevator, Ann shot him a curious look, "Top floor? Do you have some huge penthouse or something?"

He blushed at her accusation, "Yeah, something like that."

The electricity around them felt tangible, it felt like a huge ball of sexual tension was passed between them. Marco was fidgeting as he held Ann's hand, he was feeling anxious about bringing a random woman home from the bar, but she did know Izo.

When the elevator doors opened and revealed the single door that led into his apartment, he let go of her hand, fished his keys out of his pocket, and opened the door. He followed Ann inside and took her jacket to hang in the closet.

"Nice place, you've got a great view," she said as she walked farther inside and looked out the floor to ceiling window that showed the city's skyline.

Marco's apartment had an open floor plan—the kitchen, dining room, and living room were all connected. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had in his alcohol cabinet, and two glasses. As he poured them each a double, Marco decided to quickly drink his own before refilling his glass again. It burned his throat, but he needed some liquid courage.

He picked up the two glasses, joined Ann by the window and offered her the drink, "I don't usually do this."

Ann took a sip from her glass and raised her eyebrow, "Do what?"

He followed her lead and sipped from his glass before answering, "Invite a woman to my place." Marco sighed, "It's been awhile."

She placed her hand on his arm and met his gaze with a soft smile, "Me too."

Marco raised his brow in surprise, "Really?"

Ann blushed as she nodded her head and turned away to take another sip of whiskey, "Haven't had the best of luck, lately."

"Maybe I can turn your luck around," he stated boldly with a smile, "I've been feeling quite lucky since we started talking tonight."

She smirked at him, "You're lucky I'm into older guys." Then she took another drink and said, "That and Izo might've mentioned I'm your type."

Marco took a gulp of his whiskey before admitting, "That, you are."

Ann turned to him with a slight blush, "I must say, the pictures Izo showed me didn't do you justice."

He cocked his eyebrow, "How do you and Izo know each other?"

"We met a few months ago, Izo was hired to do the wardrobe and makeup for one of my shows."

"A show? What do you do exactly?" Marco was eager to know more about Ann; it had little to do with the fact he wanted to fuck her brains out and everything to do with how interesting she was right from the start.

"Uh," she was fishing for the right words to say, "I am an entertainer, so I do lots of things—but mostly dancing."

Marco was surprised to say the least. He looked at her in a new way, "No kidding?"

She shook her head and nervously waved her free-hand, "Don't get the wrong idea—I'm not pretending anything! I think you're super-hot and sexy—I really like you…"

He took the glass from her hand and set it down on the table with his own before turning back to her and pulling her into a kiss.

It was different from their first one, they both were desperate to taste and claim the other. Marco twirled his tongue around Ann's, and it felt as if they had done this together countless times before. His hands held onto her face, as Marco's fingers traced the curve of her jaw, he noticed how smooth her skin was. Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and began to suck on his lower lip, causing a low moan to escape from Marco's throat.

Ann let go of his lip with a slight pop and giggled softly, "I'd like to hear more of those sounds coming from you."

Marco groaned into her ear, "I bet you can make some sexy noises, too." He let one hand fall to her behind and squeezed her round ass, resulting in a high-pitched squeal from Ann. Feeling bolder, Marco licked the shell of her ear and chuckled, "You can do better than that, Ann."

Her body quivered against his and she gasped, "Fuck, Marco…"

He growled as she spoke his name, Marco began to kiss and suck on Ann's neck below her ear. His left hand was still cupping her ass, while his right was combed through Ann's hair, holding onto the back of her head.

Ann was beginning to pant; her breathing became erratic as Marco continued to kiss down her neck. She tilted her head further to the side, giving Marco better access and pulled him closer. He ended up finding a sensitive spot along her throat, causing Ann to let out a soft moan that vibrated against his lips and sent more blood rushing to his manhood.

"Goddamn…" Marco couldn't wait any longer, "I want to fuck you so bad…"

Another moan came from Ann and she grinded her hips against his as she seductively whispered into his ear, "So are we gonna do it here, or do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Taking her words into consideration, Marco pulled away from her and took her hand, "Come on."

~oOo~

Ann followed behind him, silently holding onto his hand while Marco led them down the hallway into the apartment's master bedroom. At the center of the room was his king-sized bed with pale blue coverings. The walls were a light gray and he had dark blue, blackout curtains covering the window. There was a walk-in closet to the left and the master bathroom was to the right. She noticed the dark wooden bedframe matched the nightstands, the dresser that was near the closet, as well as the mirrored vanity in the opposite corner of the room.

In fact, most of the furniture in his place matched. This entire apartment was like an IKEA store, perfectly decorated, fancy, and expensive. Ann had the feeling that Marco wasn't usually at home because the whole place was practically spotless. Considering he had earlier been thinking about work at his own birthday party, she suspected he spent most of his time in the office. She knew from Izo that Marco worked as some upper-level management for Whitebeard Industries. It didn't surprise her that Marco was so stressed, her own job was more fun than anything.

Marco turned to face her once they were inside the room with the door closed behind them, "I've been wondering what you look like under that dress all night."

Ann's eyes widened in surprise, then she flipped her hair to the side and turned around, "Will you help me unzip?"

She batted her eyelashes as she looked over her shoulder at Marco's blushing face. When his fingers bushed against her back, it felt like her skin was set aflame. When he completely unzipped the back of her dress, Ann turned back around and pushed the strap off her shoulder to let it fall to her feet.

As she stood before him, naked except for the black lace thong she was wearing, Ann kept her gaze on Marco. While his blue eyes scanned her body, he began to lick his lips and undress himself.

The white button-up he had been wearing all night was swiftly removed and tossed to the floor, revealing his perfectly toned and sculpted chest as well as a large tattoo of the Whitebeard company's logo. Ann swallowed the lump in her throat then realized her mouth had gone dry. Marco undid his belt and pants, then let them fall to the floor.

Ann kicked off her high heels then climbed onto the bed, making sure to give Marco a nice view of her ass before turning around and sitting back on her knees. Once she was comfortably seated, she smiled at Marco and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Marco's mouth was hanging open and Ann could see the outline of what appeared to be a monster dick in his briefs. In a split-second, his expression changed from one of disbelief to smug and cocky. Between the seductive look he was giving her and the sexy smirk on his face, Ann was not surprised when he said, "Better than I could've imagined."

Just because she wasn't surprised doesn't mean she wasn't immune to feeling embarrassed. Ann knew she was blushing from how hot her cheeks and chest felt. She wasn't used to receiving compliments like that.

As she was kneeling on the center of his bed, Marco removed his socks and shoes before joining her, "I just want to say that I hope this won't be the only time we do this." Ann looked up into Marco's blue eyes as he continued to say, "I really like you, Ann. I really want to fuck that sexy little body of yours, but I think you are so much more than that."

Ann never had a man treat her like this before. She was practically naked on this man's bed, ready to have him do as he pleases with her body but instead of hopping right into it, Marco tells her this. "You…" she was trying to wrap her mind around it, "You mean, like—you want to date me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced away nervously, "Well, yeah. I'd like to take you on a date sometime. I don't usually sleep with women I've just met, but…" Marco turned back to face her with a look of longing and adoration, "There's something about you that seems so familiar."

Her heart was pounding in her chest, Ann nodded her head, "I know, like when we kiss—it feels like I'm supposed to kiss you—like we were meant to be together…"

As her voice trailed off, Marco moved closer to Ann and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her farther up the bed. Their bare chests were pressed together, and Ann could feel the steady beat of his heart against her own. When she turned her face to his, Marco captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Their mouths moved together with flawless ease. Ann wrapped her legs around Marco's waist and pleasurably groaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her pelvis. His hand slipped down between her legs and pushed aside the moist fabric of her thong to tease her leaking hole.

Ann broke away from the kiss, throwing her head back to moan, _"Oh~ Marco…"_

_"You are so fucking wet." _Marco's low gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine,_ "Tell me how bad you want me to fill your hole up."_

_"Shit…" _Ann didn't usually have to wait this long to get fucked, Marco was taking his sweet fucking time. She met his gaze, unable to hide her desperation, _"Marco, please~ I want you to touch me! Please, I need to feel you inside me!" _He raised his eyebrow and smirked as he slipped one of his fingers into her vagina. _"Aaaahh~" _Ann cried out in pleasure and felt her inner walls quiver around his long digit as he started to massage them.

Marco hummed with delight, _"Who knew you could make such a pretty sound?"_

He dipped his head down to her right breast and flicked his tongue across her nipple, _"AAAHH! FUCK!" _Marco closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking and licking as she cried out, _"OH SHIT! Marco, please~" _He released her nipple with a loud 'pop' then moved on to the next one to give it the same treatment, _"MARCO! MMMM~AAAH!"_

When he let go of her second nipple, Marco gave her a sultry look as he moved lower, _"Your body is very sensitive, Ann…" _She felt him pull her thong down her legs and his finger slip out of her, only to be replaced with his tongue.

_"Hmmmm~ ohh~ Marco!" _The next thing she knew, Marco was playing with her clit between his fingers; pinching and pulling, rubbing and flicking in the most delicious ways. _"Marco~ fuuuckkkk~ more! I want more!"_

Without a moment's hesitation, Marco brought his other hand into play and pressed two of his fingers into her aching hole. He started a hard, rough rhythm and began to suck on her clit and use his tongue skills to bring her to orgasm, moaning and screaming incoherent sounds.

As Ann came down from her high, she glanced over to Marco sitting on the bed beside her, licking his fingers clean. She giggled, "Enjoying yourself?"

He smirked at her, "Not as much as you just were." Marco winked at her and hopped off the bed, pulling out a condom from the nightstand and removing his briefs.

When he turned back around to face her, Ann noticed two things: that Marco had a monster dick and it was pierced. "Holy shit," she crawled to the edge of the bed to get a closer look, "That is literally the hottest dick I've ever seen."

Marco seemed to be relieved, "Well, he thinks you're the hottest girl he's ever seen."

Ann felt herself blush and diverted her eyes to the biggest dick she's ever seen. "No wonder you were so tense every time I touched you… Does it hurt?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, just more sensitive."

There were several horizontal piercings along the shaft and another that ran vertical with the shaft and exited through the head. She had never seen a pierced dick before—let alone been fucked by one—Ann was feeling even more excited than before. "Can I touch it? Do I have to do anything…different?"

Marco took her hand and wrapped it around the base of his shaft, "Just be mindful."

Ann took that as the 'go-ahead' and decided now was the time to familiarize herself with the appendage. She stroked his length and discovered the piercings moved with the skin. Marco hummed in approval and closed his eyes. Ann opened her mouth around the head and used her tongue to play with the piercing there.

_"Mmmm~ fuck…" _Marco combed his finger through her hair and watched with wide eyes as she began to take his dick deeper down her throat until she began to gag. _"Goddamnit Ann… You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth."_

She moaned around his cock and continued to deep throat him, keeping her gaze on him, even with tears in her eyes.

Marco tensed his jaw and warned, _"Ann, I'm going to cum."_

Ann placed her hands on Marco's hips and kept throat-fucking his dick. She swallowed his cum as it shot into her mouth. It was a substantial amount, causing Ann to remember him saying he hadn't been with anyone in a while.

~oOo~

The release he felt from his orgasm left him with the best kind of high. Marco couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a blow job—not since college. There were a lot of things he hadn't done since his college days. The question suddenly popped into his mind, "How old are you?"

Ann gave him an amused look, "I'm twenty-five."

He was relieved, "Your freckles make you look a lot younger."

Luckily, Ann was good-natured and laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Marco liked the sound of Ann's laugh, he liked a lot of things about her. "Hey, Ann?"

She turned to him with an expectant look, "Yeah?"

For a moment he was lost in the deep color of her eyes, Marco rubbed at his eyes and smelled her scent on his hand. He met her gaze again with a smile, "Thank you for coming to my birthday party. You are the only reason I had fun today."

The smile that formed on her face was one of the biggest he had ever seen, "I'm really glad I came, too."

He gave her a deep kiss, one that lasted a little longer than necessary, "Goddamnit, Ann… I can't get over how sexy you are."

Ann teased, "You're even sexier~"

Marco playfully rolled his eyes and hopped onto the bed with her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck up to her ear, "Fuck, Ann… You couldn't be _more _my type… Such a good birthday present…"

She swallowed loudly, "Fuck… Marco… I…"

He slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit, "Tell me what you want, Ann."

_"Aahhh~" _Ann threw her head back and moaned. She bucked her hips against his hand and panted, _"Marco… Fuck me!"_

Hearing those words made Marco smile against her neck where he was certainly leaving a mark. He positioned himself between her legs and hitched one of them over his shoulder. Marco ripped open a condom and rolled it over his length before lining himself up with her entrance, "Okay, here we go~"

~oOo~

Ann was about to give Marco shit for telling her he was about to start, but quickly found out why he did: his dick was huge. It stretched her so far open, Ann was able to feel each of his piercings as they pressed against her vaginal walls. She wondered how much longer he was going to be inserting himself inside her because it seemed to have no limit.

When she felt Marco's thighs against her own, she let out the breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding. "Oh my _godddd…" _Ann had never felt so full in her life, having Marco's cock completely sheathed inside her was the greatest feeling she ever experienced.

_"Goddamn, you're tight," _Marco's eyes were closed, and his jaw clenched.

Her walls contracted around him and they both groaned in pleasure. Ann was panting in want, _"Marco~ I—fuck… Fuck me."_

He opened his brilliant blue eyes and nodded at her, "Just… Tap my arm if it's too much."

She raised her eyebrow and grinned, "I think I can handle it."

Marco shrugged, "If you say so," then started pulling himself out.

Immediately, Ann snapped her eyes shut and groaned at the feeling of being empty once again, only to be filled to the brim, then emptied once more. Marco's pace was fucking brutal—if she wasn't so damn wet, she would be a little concerned about having proper lubrication for such a huge cock at high speeds.

_"What's the matter, Ann?" _Marco asked in his deep, husky voice, _"You sure you can handle me?"_

_"Uuuuhhh~ MARCO! Fuck!" _Ann couldn't manage to stop making pitiful noises that she certainly should feel humiliated for making, but Marco made it all worth it.

He was sucking at her neck, which didn't bother Ann one bit; if Marco wanted to leave marks on her he could, it was his birthday after all. When he released her neck, he nibbled on her ear and whispered, _"You make such sweet sounds, Ann."_

Ann was still in no position to speak. Marco was pounding into her at an impossible pace. She was very well aware of his piercings as they were drug against her insides.

Suddenly, Marco stopped thrusting and pulled completely out, giving Ann a few moments to catch her breath. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

Not being too keen on following orders, Ann considered disobeying, but she really wanted to cum again and she was curious to feel his dick in a different position. Once she was in the position he wanted her in, Marco cupped her ass cheeks and gave her cunt a long, hard lick.

The action made her body jolt in want and anticipation. Ann was ready to go, she wanted Marco back inside her and whined his name.

He cooed, "Shhh I got you." Marco pressed his tongue against her clit and began to stimulate her in a way she never experienced.

Ann hated the sounds she was making, that this man could make her feel so fucking incredible with nothing but his tongue.

When he removed his tongue, Marco repositioned himself, so he was between her legs and pressed the head of his cock against her quivering lips. He fully sheathed himself inside her with a groan, _"Fuck." _

Marco collected her hair in his fist and pulled her further back. Then he snapped his hips and began pounding into her from behind.

The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room along with their grunts and moans. Ann was so close, she could feel it in her belly, her impending orgasm, and wanted to let Marco know, _"I'm close!"_

He pulled her further back by her hair to growl into her ear, _"Not yet… Not 'till I say so."_

Ann groaned pitifully, but knew she was going to do exactly as he said.

Marco's hand that wasn't holding onto her hair wandered to her ass, disappeared, then came back as a hard slap, _"Aahhhh!"_

She wished he would let her cum, Ann's legs were already getting shaky, she didn't think she'd last much longer.

He spanked her ass again then commanded, _"Cum for me."_

No need to tell her twice, Ann came harder than she ever had in her life. She screamed his name and shouted profanities at the top of her lungs. He wrapped his arm across her chest and lifted her onto him as he finished. The feeling of Marco cuming with her made it ten times better.

As they rode out their orgasms, Marco sweetly whispered into her ear, "That was so fucking good. You are so good, Ann… Fuck…"

When he pulled out, Ann felt incredibly empty, she missed the feeling of his huge cock inside her already, oh well.

She excused herself to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, Marco really got her going. It was too bad this was a one-time thing. It didn't matter if Marco said he wanted to take her on a date earlier, he probably just said that to make her feel better—which it did. But again, it didn't matter because he was so far out of her league it wasn't even funny.

Once she was back in the bedroom, Ann began to look for her clothes.

~oOo~

Marco was laying on the bed, waiting for Ann to come back, thinking about the mind-blowing sex they'd just had. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten laid, but even though it had been awhile, he knew none of his past lays had been as good as Ann.

When she came back into the bedroom and began gathering her clothes, Marco began to panic, "What're you doing?"

Ann stopped and looked up at him, still flushed from their previous activity, and shrugged, "Getting my things."

"You have to leave?" He really didn't want her to, but he understood if she had somewhere to be.

She stared blankly at him, then blinked, "You actually want me to stick around?"

He frowned, the way she said it made him feel like she wasn't used to people wanting her around. Marco licked his lips, still tasting her there, and nodded his head, "I want you to stay if you want to stay."

Ann blinked back at him, then dropped her things with a smile across her face, "I'd like to stay."

Marco smiled at her, "Come here then, I want to feel you close to me."

As soon as she was settled in beside him, Marco inhaled the scent of her hair, coconuts—must be her shampoo. He liked it, a lot—a lot more than he should, and unhealthy amount.

If Izo had planned for this to happen, well, Marco wasn't even mad. Ann made him feel relaxed, it was the best birthday present he could ask for.

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I don't know if there will be more added later or not, just depends on if you readers are interested. :) So drop a review if you would like to read more. **

**xoxoLadyLiberal**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Marco woke up to the smell of coconuts. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a mess of dark, wavy hair and a face filled with freckles. He inhaled deeply then sighed in content as he pulled the woman beside him closer to his chest.

He was relieved last night hadn't been a dream, that he didn't imagine it. The whole situation was a little too good to be true—Ann was incredible in every way. Marco never met a woman who captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her before. She exceeded his wildest expectations and then some.

As Ann slept in his arms, Marco studied her face some more. Her brows were relaxed while she slept, but every once and a while she'd pull them together as if something happened in her dream. She had so many freckles across her face it would be impossible to count them all. Ann's nose was pointed, she had high cheekbones, and a very angular jaw. Her eyelashes were dark and full, her lips round and pouty with a reddish hue. Every little thing about her was perfect in his eyes.

She sighed deeply in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. And since they were both still naked from last night's activities, it didn't take long for Marco to realize Ann's body temperature runs warm and she's basically a human furnace. Her body was molded to his own, he could feel her breasts against his chest, one of her legs was wrapped around his own. Ann was basically using him as a body pillow, but Marco didn't mind one bit.

He gently brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead. Marco was smiling as he watched her eyes flutter open and the corners of her own mouth turn up into a smile.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, only gazed into each other's eyes each with a smile across their faces. Then Marco leaned in and kissed her lips, which were softer than he remembered, and Ann kissed him back, opening her mouth for him.

Neither of them cared about the fact they both had morning breath and Marco wanted to make sure Ann knew how he felt about her and put all his feeling behind his kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, twirled and caressed her own, claimed her. Meeting Ann was the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, he wanted her to know that.

Marco rolled Ann onto her back and pulled away from her lips to whisper in her ear, "Good morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?"

Ann's dark chocolate eyes were wide open as she nodded her head at him.

His smile widened, "That's wonderful," Marco cupped her cheek in his hand, "You really are something else."

She cleared her throat before speaking, "What do you mean?"

He changed his phrasing slightly, "I mean, you're incredible."

"I am?" She sat up in the bed and Marco followed suit.

"Of course, you are! I _really_ like you, and that doesn't happen…ever!" Marco asked, "Why does this surprise you so much?"

Ann's brows were pulled down in sadness as she sheepishly said, "People don't usually like me."

Marco frowned, "What's not to like?"

She gulped, "I haven't been totally honest with you, Marco."

He cocked his brow, "Oh?"

"I'm a stripper," she deadpanned.

His brain seemed to shut off. That was the last thing in the world Marco was expecting her to say, so much so he had to ask, "Could you repeat that?"

Ann took a deep breath then enunciated, "I. Am. A. Stripper."

Marco cleared his throat, "Okay, I got it."

She looked like she wanted to say something more, so Marco gave her time. "Uh, so…" Ann started to thread her fingers through her hair, "You probably want me to go now, right?"

"I never said that," Marco didn't understand why it was that big of a deal, "It's not like you're a prostitute."

Thankfully, that managed to make her laugh a little, "Yeah, then this would be like _Pretty Woman."_

That made him chuckle, "I'll admit, it's alarming to find out, but I still like you. In fact," Marco grinned at her and licked his lips, "I'd like a little treat before breakfast…"

When he dipped down between her legs, Marco glanced up at her, to make sure she was into it, and was happy to see she looked just as eager as he felt. Marco pushed her thighs apart, noticing that she had freckles on them as well, and dove right into the wet center he was desperate to taste again.

Ann cried out his name as he sucked at her clit, flicking his tongue across it as his fingers teased her entrance. _"Marco! Oh my god… Fuck!"_

Marco looked up at her as he pushed two fingers into her wet pussy and watched her mouth fall open and eyes roll back. He twisted his fingers and massaged her G-spot, causing her to tense her legs and curl her toes. He pulled his mouth away and instead rubbed her clit with his other hand, _"You like that?"_

She nodded her head and whined a pitiful noise that only made Marco feel more turned-on.

_"God, you're so fucking sexy…" _Marco couldn't stop admiring the faces Ann was making as he fingered her. _"You can dance for other men all you want, none of them get to do this to you. Only me, understand? Now, cum for me."_

_"Only you!" _Ann cried out and came all over his fingers.

He helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling his hands away and licking them clean.

Once he was finished, Marco glanced back up at her with a smile, "Good, because I don't like sharing what's mine."

Ann visibly gulped, then blinked twice before saying, "Marco, I don't understand what it is you want from me."

"What I want from you?" Marco didn't understand why she'd ask that, "I don't want anything from you, just to spend time together."

She slowly nodded her head but didn't look completely convinced.

"Hey," he reached out and touched her hand, "What's on your mind? You can tell me anything."

Ann seemed to give it some thought before telling him, "It's my father."

He raised his eyebrow, "What's your father got to do with us?"

She nibbled on her lower lip, then looked him in the eye and admit, "Gol D Roger is my father."

Marco was rendered speechless. He stared back at Ann in shock, because holy fuck—Gol D Roger?! He'd been put to death back when he was a little kid for murdering a bunch of people. It had been a big deal and almost the entire populous would be able to tell you who he was. The fact he had a child was news to him, though—makes sense why Ann would hide that fact from people, Marco felt honored she trusted him enough to share that with him.

"Well first of all, thank you for telling me, and secondly, I don't hold any kind of resentment towards you because he happens to be your father." Marco wanted to make it very clear, "I still like you."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, "Really?"

"Of course!" Marco hated how little self-esteem Ann seemed to have, probably due to her father. "Ann, I really _really _like you," he gave her a sheepish smile, "I haven't dated in like…" He began to count on his fingers, "Eight years. Shit, eight fucking years since I've dated, or gotten laid, or kissed a woman." It was embarrassing to admit, but it was true. If Ann was going to share personal things that made her uncomfortable, the least he could do is the same, "I literally spend all my time at work, or thinking about work, I never take a break, it's always work, work, work—"

She cut him off with a heated kiss. Marco accepted her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Ann moaned into his mouth and pulled away with a smile across her lips, "Sounds like you need a vacation."

Marco scoffed, "I can't take a vacation—what if something were to happen while I'm not there?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders, "Then you don't need to deal with it."

He looked at her, really looked and knew she was serious. Marco decided to be honest with her, "I don't think that place would function without me there."

"All the more reason you deserve a break!" She exclaimed with a serious look in her eyes.

He sighed, "I don't even know what I'd do on a vacation."

Ann smiled gently, "You could spend it with me."

Marco was surprised to hear her say that, "Seriously? You'd want to?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean, if you want to spend time with me, I'll spend time with you."

That actually made Marco _want _to take a vacation, so he told her, "Okay, I'm going to make a couple of phone calls and then we can get something for breakfast."

~oOo~

They went to a little dinner near his place for breakfast. As Ann was looking at the menu, she was having a hard time deciding what to get, "Everything looks so good!"

Marco chuckled at her from across the table, "Order whatever you want."

If it wasn't for him saying that, Ann probably would've just gotten one thing, but since Marco told her she could get whatever she wanted, when the waiter came over to take their order she told them, "I'd like to get the breakfast platter with bacon, a muffin, sunny-side up eggs and hash browns, and then I'll also get the country-style omelet and the French toast."

She glanced up at the waiter and smiled before turning to Marco, who looked amused as he ordered, "I'll just have pancakes, please."

Ann felt sheepish and apologized, "Sorry, I have a big appetite."

He only smiled at her and assured, "That's fine, I said you could get what you wanted."

That made her smile, "Thank you—I'm glad you aren't upset."

"I would be more upset if you didn't get enough to eat," he told her.

Her smiled widened further, "That's really sweet of you to say, but I doubt I could ever get enough to eat—I'm always hungry."

Marco chuckled, "That can't be true."

Ann shrugged her shoulders, "It is—my little sister is the same way, only worse."

He raised his eyebrow, "You have a sister?"

"Well, two actually," Ann took a drink from her water before continuing, "We aren't actually related, but we are basically sisters."

"It's the same way with me and my brothers," he told her.

"How many of you are there?"

"Sixteen," Marco laughed, "I have no idea how Pops managed."

"Wow, I can't imagine having that many to deal with," Ann smiled, only able to imagine how crazy family get-togethers must be for Marco, knowing what Izo is like.

Marco seemed happy and relaxed as he said, "Yeah, it can get pretty wild, like last night."

Ann smiled, "What about last night was wild?"

"All of it, really," his smile was adorable, "But mostly the fact you were there."

She laughed, "Come on, there were a lot of weirdos there, I'm not _that _'wild' am I?"

"You are pretty wild, Ann."

It was always nice when he said her name, this time the way it rolled off his tongue made her insides quiver. Ann blinked back at him and eventually took a long drink of water to try and bring moisture back to her mouth. When she set her glass down, the waiter was coming to their table with their food.

~oOo~

Marco had never seen anyone eat the way Ann did—like a human vacuum cleaner that will consume any food that comes within a certain distance. He actually had to keep an eye on his own plate of food after Ann swiped a pancake from it when he was watching her eat.

With her mouth full of food, she apologized, "Sowwy, it's -abit."

He cocked his brow, "What caused you to get into the habit of stealing other's food from their plate?"

Ann swallowed the food in her mouth before saying, "My sister does it, so I gotta take her food for payback."

Marco chuckled, "Your sister sounds like an interesting person."

"They both are—Lucy's like a bright ray of sunshine and Sab's like, _super _smart." She smiled with fondness in her eyes, "They were actually at your party too, they convinced me to go talk to you."

"Well, I'm really glad they did," he smiled at her before taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, me too," Ann gave him a shy smile in return.

As they ate their food, Marco was surprised to see Ann finish all of her it, not leaving a single scrap or crumb. She sat across from him, contently resting her hands on her stomach.

Marco paid their bill and left a tip before they walked out, holding each other's hand.

"So, what should we do?" He asked with a playful grin.

Ann thought for a bit before asking, "Can we go to the beach?"

That was the last thing he was expecting to hear, "The beach?"

She nodded her head and smiled excitedly, "Yeah! I was going to go with my sisters today, but it'd be more fun to have you join."

He couldn't remember the last time he had been to the beach and going with Ann seemed like it would be a lot of fun. "Sure, let's do that," Marco told her with a smile.

Her face lit up, "Awesome! I'm so excited!" Ann pulled on his hand, "I'll need to stop at my place before we go, though."

"That's fine," Marco didn't mind at all, "We can go there after we stop back at my place."

~oOo~

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, Ann sent her sisters a text message, **'I'm coming home with Marco, be there in a few minutes'**

Ann hoped they didn't purposefully embarrass her in front of him, but she wouldn't be surprised if they did. It was bad enough she was picky when it came to men, then there was the problem of them actually being interested in her—plus her deepest darkest secret about who her father is, didn't really make it easy to find a match. However, she already told Marco that little bit of information and he is still interested.

She felt lucky, but also like it wasn't real. It seemed like what was happening to her with Marco was actually happening to someone else. Ann didn't feel like she was the type of person who could date this extremely successful, super sexy, and intelligent man. She didn't feel like _she _was good enough for him, that the woman Marco was interested in was someone completely different from herself.

When they finally reached her floor and found her door, Ann dug out her keys and unlocked the apartment she shared with her sisters.

Marco followed her inside and took off his shoes, "So this is your place?"

She smiled at him, "Yep! I live here with my sisters."

He nodded his head and looked around, "Are they here right now?"

"I don't know…" Ann walked further into the apartment and yelled, "SAB! LUCY! I'M HOME!"

Sab was the first to appear, popping her head out of the kitchen, "Oh, hey there~ How was your night? Did you get laid?"

Ann felt her face heat up, Sab couldn't see Marco from where they were both standing and must not have seen her text.

Lucy came from the kitchen as well to ask, "Did you eat breakfast, Ann? You missed breakfast!"

That's when Marco walked around the corner and wrapped his arm around her waist before saying to Lucy, "She did, I took her out for breakfast."

Her little sister looked relieved, "Oh, good—Ann gets really hangry, so you gotta feed her."

Sab looked much more skeptical and asked, "What did she order?"

Marco chuckled, "Oh geez, she ordered an omelet, French toast, and a breakfast platter—and _still _stole one of my pancakes!"

That made Sab smile, "Yep, sounds like Ann!"

"Excuse me?" She asked, "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here?"

"Well~" Sab teased, "Can _you _tell us what the birthday-boy is doing in our apartment?"

Ann clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Marco has taken some time off from work and will be joining us at the beach today."

"YAHOO!" Lucy shouted and jumped for joy, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sab raised her eyebrow and made eye contact with Ann, they communicated that they would talk more later about what happened without exchanging a single word.

"Yeah, so I just need to get my swim suit on and I'll be ready to go," Ann was feeling antsy to get going.

"I already have my suit on," Sab said, "Lucy doesn't."

Their younger sister shook her head with a huge grin across her face.

"Okay, well let's go get changed Lucy," Ann turned to Marco and smiled, "Just wait here with Sab."

~oOo~

Marco nodded his head with a smile, "Alright."

As soon as Ann was gone Sab cleared her throat to get his attention, "So, you and my sister…"

He smirked, "Yes?"

"What'd she tell you about herself?" She asked.

Marco assumed she was asking to see how well he knew her, so he decided to say, "She told me about her father."

Sab genuinely looked surprised, "She did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's fine—I really care about Ann—nothing's going to change that."

She seemed to give him a good once-over, but eventually, Sab smiled at him, "I like you."

Marco grinned and chuckled, "I hope we can become friends."

Sab grinned back, "Me too."

~oOo~

Once they were at the beach, Lucy went running off to pick a spot for them to sit. It was a public beach, but not very many people came here because it was a bit notorious for not being family-friendly. That's why they always came here, it was less-crowded and they could be themselves. When Lucy found a spot she liked, she jumped up and down, waving her arms above her head.

Ann walked with Marco and Sab to the place Lucy was at, the two seemed to be getting along fine, which she was happy to see.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen, Ann," Sab reminded her.

She groaned, "Ugh, but it's so annoying."

"Your skin always burns if you don't, so just put it on," Sab thrust a bottle of the stuff at her, 70 SPF.

Ann rolled her eyes, because that was just excessive, and groaned, "Fine."

Beside her, Marco grabbed the bottle, "I can put it on for you."

His suggestion made her blush, "Really?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Of course."

"Ugh!" Sab threw a towel at her, "You two are gross."

Ann kicked some sand at her blonde sister and shot back, "You're just jealous!"

Sab stuck out her tongue, because even _she _isn't mature _all _the time.

~oOo~

After laying down some beach towels on the sand where Lucy decided, Marco opened the bottle of sunscreen and began to apply it to Ann's back and shoulders.

She hummed in delight, "Mmm, that feels nice…"

He chuckled lightheartedly, "Is it true that you burn easily?"

Ann snorted, "Have you _seen _my skin?"

She certainly had a point; her skin was barely considered tan and covered in freckles. Marco smiled at her as he put more sunscreen into his palm, "I have seen _all _your skin."

Her cheeks and chest turned pink as she blushed at his comment, it was a beautiful sight, especially with Ann wearing that orange bikini top and covered in hickeys from the night before.

Marco took her arm and began applying sunscreen there. If she really did burn easily, he wanted to make sure he got everything. It only took a few more minutes of special attention to her before Ann was covered in sunscreen from head to toe.

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek, "It always takes me forever to do myself."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," getting to rub her body with lotion was super sexy _and_ helpful.

Ann's smile made it all worth it, "Come on, I want to look for sea shells!"

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the shoreline. When the water came back, it was cool against his skin compared to the heat from the sun.

"Look!" Ann ducked down and grabbed something from the sand. She rinsed it off in the water before showing him, "Isn't it pretty?"

It looked like some type of conch shell, but the coloring reminded him of a zebra, "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it."

Her smile was dazzling, "This is what we bring the bucket for!" She dashed back to where Sab was reading a book and came back with a sand bucket.

Marco wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close for a kiss, "You are adorable."

She blushed and hit his chest, "Stop it~"

He pulled her closer and gave her more kisses on her cheeks.

Ann was giggling, flailing her legs when Lucy came running over, "Can I try? That looks fun!"

Marco stopped what he was doing and glanced at Ann, hoping she would handle this one.

"NO, LUCY!" Ann shouted in horror, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS WITH MARCO, OR ANY BOY—EVER!"

Lucy just frowned and stomped away with a pout.

He felt a little bad after seeing her reaction, and Ann must've sensed this because she reassured him, "She's fine, just give her five minutes and she'll be back to normal."

It didn't even take that long, Lucy suddenly sprinted off in another direction on the beach, seeming to have a mission to accomplish.

As for Marco and Ann, they continued to look for more sea shells. He couldn't take his eyes off her fit figure, toned abs and muscled arms and legs, Marco probably had her profession to thank for that. Now that he thought about it more, he was rather curious, "Hey, Ann?"

She was picking up another sea shell to put into the bucket he was now holding for her, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you about your job?"

Ann smiled shyly, "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged and followed her as she walked further along the beach, "Well, what's the name of the strip club?"

_"Ivankov's_, he's actually really great," Ann assured him.

Marco looked at her curiously, "I thought that was a gay bar?"

Ann grinned, "It is, but there are also strippers who are female there. The best part is, they just care about the dancing."

He felt pretty relieved after talking about it, "That's a lot better than what I was imagining."

She laughed, "I _don't _want to know what you were picturing, but you can come to my next shift and watch me if you'd like~"

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Ann tip-toed up to his lips for a kiss. Marco held onto the bucket with one hand and Ann's waist with the other, making sure she was securely against him as the waves crashed at their feet.

When Ann pulled away, her chocolate eyes were gazing up at him in awe, "I really like kissing you." To prove it she kissed him again.

Marco smiled back at her, "I do, too." He kissed her a few more times for good measure.

Ann's lips curled into a huge grin, "We're supposed to be looking for sea shells."

He let her go with a pout and looked around where they were standing until he spotted one. He picked it up and rinsed it off with water before putting it in the bucket with the others.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "You can have a kiss for each one you find."

Marco smirked, "I'll make you regret that."

~oOo~

"Wow! You guys filled up the whole bucket!" Lucy shouted when they came back to their spot.

Ann rolled her eyes, _"Someone _couldn't stop finding them."

Marco sat down on a towel and grinned at her in amusement, "I warned you."

She sighed dramatically, but admit with defeat, "You did."

Part of her couldn't believe there were even that many shells to find, that Marco had been making them appear out of thin air. Some were big, some were small, some teeny tiny, but each one he found counted for a kiss. So many, Ann lost count.

Sab caught her eye again and raised her brow. Ann told her with her eyes that they'd talk later. Sab rolled hers, probably thinking she's waited long enough already, but Ann shook her head and smiled—a promise she would tell her, later.

When she turned back to Marco, he was looking at her with his eyebrow raised in obvious amusement, "Were you two just—never mind I don't want to know."

Ann grinned at him, "Probably not."

"Want to go swim?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lucy shouted from beside them.

She laughed at her sister and smiled at Marco, "You heard the lady, let's go!"

Marco turned to Sab and asked, "What about you, Sab? Are you going to come swim with us?"

Sab glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Oh, what the hell?" She marked her page and set the book down before jumping up, "Let's go!"

~oOo~

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and playing in the water. Marco couldn't remember the last time he spent a day at the beach, it had been years.

Ann and her sisters were a lot of fun to be around. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time, his cheeks were starting to feel sore.

Marco knew he deserved this, having a day of fun with Ann and her sisters, but he still felt guilty for being away from work. He wasn't used to taking time off, he even worked weekends. He took off two weeks, only asking for one, but Pops gave him two. The one stipulation was he had to bring 'her' over for dinner. How he knew that a woman was involved, Marco assumed it was his fatherly intuition.

While he was in the middle of his thoughts, Ann swam over to him with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

He gulped, "Work."

Her expression became unamused, "Well, stop!"

"It's not that easy," he told her sadly.

Ann frowned, "Are you not having a good time?"

"No! I'm having a wonderful time—I feel guilty for having fun instead of working!" The last thing Marco wanted was for Ann to think he wasn't enjoying himself—he was! This was turning out to be one of the greatest days of his life.

"Oh," Ann swam close enough to give him a quick kiss, "Well, you shouldn't feel bad, you deserve to have a little fun every once and a while."

He smiled at her, "You know Ann…your bikini is distracting."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What? How?"

"You look _really good _in it, that's how," Marco told her matter-of-factly. He wanted to do unspeakable things to her in that bikini. All day long, Marco had seen her nipples poking at the fabric and her bottoms riding farther up between her ass cheeks. It had been nice at first, but now he was just horny—all Marco wanted was to sink his cock into her.

Ann seemed to understand his train of thought because she suggested, "Let's go over there, behind those big rocks."

Marco turned to where Ann was pointing, then smiled, "Perfect, let's go."

~oOo~

She had always thought this spot would be a perfect place to get fucked. Ann was thrilled to finally find out.

Once she and Marco were hidden from the other beach goers, Ann attacked his lips with kisses. She couldn't help it—all day she had been remembering how wonderful it was to be filled with Marco's cock. Ann wanted to feel his piercings rubbing at her insides in the most delicious ways again.

Ann pulled away from his lips to whisper in his ear, "I can't wait to feel you inside of me, Marco."

He growled into her ear, "Ditto, baby."

Marco pulled down her bottoms and Ann stepped out of them as he pulled down his own. He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm clean and on birth control."

His lips curled up into a smile, "I haven't had sex with anyone else in years, so~ I should be good."

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, "Well, are you gonna start doing anything?"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah…" Marco held her up with one hand underneath her, then used the other to rub at her clit.

"Mmmm…" Ann moaned into his ear, "That feels good."

Marco began to kiss and nip at her neck, "Nervous?"

Ann shook her head, "No, I just—I want you!" The way he was circling around her clit with his fingers was torture, Ann wanted to feel him _inside _her.

He spread her lips with his fingers as he guided his pierced head to her entrance. As soon as he pushed himself inside, Marco groaned in pleasure, _"Oh, Ann…"_

_"Mmmm Marco…" _The way he filled her up was so perfect, Ann could feel each piercing as it pressed against her insides.

"Should I start moving?" He asked after giving her some time to adjust to his size.

Ann nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

At least, she thought she was. But as soon as Marco pulled out and sunk back inside, Ann felt her body begin to convulse around him.

She tried her hardest not to start screaming about how good it felt, instead opting to bite her lower lip to keep herself quiet. Ann didn't feel comfortable letting everyone at the beach know what they were currently up to and wanted to try and keep hidden.

It was easier said than done.

_"Goddamnit, Ann… You're so…fucking…tight!" _Marco grunted at her as he continued to thrust into her.

_"Uuuhhhh~ FUCK!" _Ann tightly closed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm wash over her body like the waves against the rocks. It was intense and brutal, but ultimately felt calming.

Marco grabbed onto her hips tightly and groaned, _"Ohhh~ Ann." _He kept a hard, steady pace that only felt better the longer he went. His piercings were _soo _much better without a condom, Ann was happy they didn't need one.

She continued to moan as he fucked her through her orgasm and then some. Ann hadn't been this thoroughly fucked in ages—last night had been wonderful, but she wasn't nearly satisfied.

His hands were like vices on her hips, lifting and pulling her body closer or farther away. Marco's blond hair was sticking to his forehead as he perspired from the heat and strenuous activity. Even so, Ann had never seen anything so breath-taking.

~oOo~

Ann's body was incredible—everything about it. Marco was having a hard time keeping himself from cuming too soon. Her pussy was like velvet around his cock, an absolutely perfect fit that he could really enjoy now that they weren't using a condom.

When Marco came, he moaned and groaned in bliss. His whole body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. Fucking Ann was becoming an addiction, he already wanted to do it again.

"Goddamnit, Ann…" Marco nibbled on her ear and squeezed her ass in his hands, "That was amazing." He removed himself out of her, his dick was full of their mingled fluids, but he didn't worry about it and pulled on his swim trunks.

She sighed and smiled at him, "Yeah, it was."

Marco's heart leapt in his chest, his smile grew wider and he watched in awe as Ann put her swimsuit bottoms back on.

She began to walk deeper into the ocean, until it was up to her waist, then Ann turned around with a huge smile, "Come on, Marco!"

How could he refuse? Marco followed after her with a smile of his own.

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**First of all, thank you for reading the second chapter of this fic. So many people liked the first chapter, so now I'm even working on a third. To everyone who commented, (SHOUT OUT TO: AceSpaders) THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are the reason I wrote this second chapter, and I had you all in mind while doing so 3**

**Secondly, would anyone be interested in having a Sab/Kid relationship or a Lucy/Law or Lucy/Zoro introduced into this story? Please drop a comment if you have anything to say on the matter.**

**Thirdly, if you have anything at all you would like to say about this story, what you liked or disliked, whatever, please leave a comment :))) It is always so wonderful to read feedback, so I know what people would like to read more about and write that. You might even get a shout out in the next chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xoxoLadyLiberal**


End file.
